The purpose of dissemination is to distribute information to the general public about care of the voice as well as prevention, detection and treatment of voice and speech disorders. Methods for reaching the public include the use of media (electronic and print), educational presentations (workshops, seminars and lectures), interactive exhibits, and shared information with other professional organizations dedicated to voice care, speech and training.The general goal of technology transfer project is to disseminate technology in the form of products (software/hardware), or to develop technical meetings and workshops among developers and researchers. In the past five years, this project has been limited to promoting technologies that have been targeted at the acoustic voice analysis community.